


ускользая из моих рук

by tunnenbery



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (i do), Cursed Jaskier | Dandelion, Curses, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what else to tag, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Oblivious Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Touch-Starved, enjoy my self-indulgent 7k words of touching as a love (or maybe death) language, muahaha, nothing explicit don't worry, they're just two angsty pining balls of mess, to be clear they don't have a c l u e, will there be a kiss? who the fuck knows
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunnenbery/pseuds/tunnenbery
Summary: Прикосновения другого человека не жаждешь, пока не будешь его лишен; если только оно не обжигает.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	ускользая из моих рук

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [slipping through my hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470304) by [chryysaskk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryysaskk/pseuds/chryysaskk). 



В таверне было полно народу. Не редкость для подобного заведения, все-таки это была Вызима. На самом деле, Геральт не сказал бы, что людей было так уж и много для таверны, находящейся в главном районе города. Народ толкался у бара и возле столов, им едва удалось снять комнату, благодаря той стае гулей, которых Геральт убил на кладбище прямо за городом. Но даже комнату хозяин таверны, уже и так расставшийся со своими драгоценными деньгами, отдал с заметной неохотой. Так они там и обосновались: Лютик с песнями прохаживался между столами и бестрепетно выступал перед толпой, которая по большей части скрывала его из виду, а Геральт колебался между тем, чтобы позволить более чем паре человек сидеть за их столом, и разрушением своей, так любезно восстановленной, репутацией последних лет десяти. Но по прошествии нескольких минут не такие уж привлекательные лица подходящих к столу людей все же вынуждали его склоняться ко второму варианту.

И как будто этого было недостаточно, лето решило благословить их одним из самых жарких дней, из-за чего Геральт обливался потом и благодарил богов за то, что по крайней мере, сидел близко к окну. Однако остальные люди в толпе, словно прилипшие друг к другу, похоже, ничего подобного не замечали. Геральт покачал головой. Иногда он действительно не понимал это человеческое стремление к социализации.

И Лютик не был исключением, но Геральт ради своего же блага не пытался понять каждый аспект характера барда, так как уже давно осозал, что человеком тот был непредсказуемым. От этой мысли он тихо вздохнул, что спрятал за своей кружкой эля. Непредсказуемым, да, хотя не только в своих личностых чертах. Он был непредсказуем, когда дело доходило до слов. До чувств. Настолько, что Геральт далеко не единожды ловил себя на попытках сдержать то улыбку, то порыв схватить его в охапку и держать в своих обьятьях вечно. Далеко не единожды, а в последние несколько месяцев гораздо чаще. А еще он знал, что не стоит приписывать это чувство своей человеческой потребности в общении.

Все же, когда его взгляд уловил Лютика, мило беседующего с парочкой женщих в другом конце зала, Геральт решил, что некоторые мысли лучше держать при себе или, к своей же чести, не держать вовсе. Так что он сделал еще глоток и отвел взгляд, напрягая свой слух, чтобы сосредоточиться на шумной толпе в таверне.

Мудрое решение, скажет кто-то.

И будет неправ.

_Простите, сэр, я не..._

А. Лютик уже умудрился залезть кому-то под юбку, или это у него должок перед раъяренным супругом еще с прошлого раза? Геральт вздохнул и начал искать глазами барда среди толпы, но в который раз, пьянчуги и те, кто не нашел, куда присесть, загораживали ему обзор. А последним, чего ему сейчас хотелось, было погружение в море горячих и потных тел. Он заворчал.

_Мне не очень хочется... Ай, Вы не могли бы, пожалуйста, перестать... Не трогайте меня!_

Ох.

Любые прежние колебания покинули Геральта, так что он поспешил подняться и протиснуться сквозь толпу к Лютику, ощущая тяжесть нарастающего беспокойства и ярости в груди. Как смеет кто-то прикасаться к человеку без его согласия, и что более важно, как смеет кто-то прикасаться к _Лютику_ без его согласия? Он фыркнул, отодвигая очередного человека в сторону, и заметил барда – а точнее, его красный дублет, поскольку сам он был спрятан за чужим телом – прижатого к стене мужчиной, который стоял, или вернее сказать, грубо навалился на него. Лютня была отставлена в сторону, пока ее хозяин, заикаясь, пытался оттолкнуть от себя мужчину. Лютик пах страхом.

– Пожалуйста, не... ай, блять! – рука мужчины скользнула вниз по телу Лютика, но Геральта не волновало, что он там бормотал, поэтому он схватил его за ворот и оттащил в сторону, становясь между ним и бардом. Лютик облегченно выходнул.

Геральт зарычал, увидев, что мужчина насмешливо поднимает брови.

– Он сказал тебе перестать.

– А ты его мать или его шлюха? – рассмеялся мужчина, на что Геральт схватил его за грудки, при этом он совсем не выглядел напуганным.

– Я бы так сказал: не хочу, чтобы незнакомцы прикасались к моей собственности, – огрызнулся ведьмак своим низким с хрипоцой голосом, оборвав смех мужчины, хотя губы того остались изогнуты в самодовольной улыбке.

– Ну тогда как пожелаешь.

Если бы Геральт не сгорал от гнева и не сфокусировал бы свое внимание исключительно на том, чтобы мощным толчком отпихнуть мужчину куда подальше, он мог бы почуствовать вибрацию своего медальона или услышать, как Лютик тихонько ахнул у него за спиной. Но он ничего не заметил. Мужчина прочистил горло и поправил свою одежду, не отводя от него взгляда. Затем он злорадно усмехнулся.

– Знаешь, это очень мило, учитывая то, что сам-то ты свою собственность тоже не трогаешь.

– Пошел нахер отсюда!

Геральт рванул у нему, но мужчине было уже достаточно угроз для того, чтобы сбежать, закрывая за собой дверь, в то время как с его губ все не сходила та самая улыбка. Геральт окинул толпу вокруг суровым взглядом. До этого момента все сидели тихо, наблюдая за сценой, но как только дверь закрылась, а их взгляды встретились с глазами ведьмака, они вернулись к болтовне и крикам, забывая даже о том, что только что произошло. Неожиданно в комнате стало слишком жарко.

– Геральт...

Ведьмак обернулся и подошел к Лютику, который прислонился спиной к стене и тяжело дышал, его щеки горели румянцем. Геральт поднял руку, будто собираясь положить ее барду на плечо, но пожалел об этом, словно испугавшись, и рука безвольно опустилась. Вместо этого он наглонил голову.

– Ты в порядке?

Лютик как будто отключился на секунду, но затем поднял голову и слобо улыбнулся.

– Да, я просто... – он прервался, задумавшись о приступе тошноты, что он почувствовал ранее, из-за которого его бы вырвало, не будь напротив Геральта. Однако он увидел, как Геральт выжидательно поднимает брови. Его глаза были полны тревоги, и от вида этого сердце Лютика снова наполнилось теплом. Наверное, это был просто шок. Он помотал головой и выпрямился. – Я в порядке, да.

Геральт кивнул, внутри него все еще пылал огонь ярости, но он утихал при виде засиявших вновь голубых глаз Лютика. Но тут у него ком подступил к горлу, и внезапное осознание помутило его разум подозрением.

– А такое... – он легким жестом указал на дверь, – часто случается?

Лютик уже направился к ближайшему столу, где была оставлена его лютня, но в момент остановился и бросил на Геральта неуверенный взгляд. Он прочистил горло.

– Достаточно часто.

После чего он коротко улыбнулся и отвернулся.

Геральт застыл на несколько секунд, переваривая то, что только что услышал. Боги. И его не было рядом каждый прошлый раз.

Глубокий вздох сорвался с его губ и он расслабил плечи, наблюдая за тем, как Лютик возвращается к своей ранней компании и снова очаровательно смеется с женщинами, но кулаки Геральта остались сжатыми. Забавно, он никогда бы не подумал, что такое зрелище заставит его расслабиться, а не захотеть немедленно утащить Лютика наверх в их комнату, но судьба подъебывала его на ежедневной основе, так что это едва ли можно было считать сюрпризом. Он решил просто довольствоваться издалека видом развлекающегося барда и надеяться, _мечтать_ , однажды прикоснуться к нему так, как его руки, загрубевшие от рукояти меча и запятнанные кровью, еще никого не касались.

Он проигнорировал мысль о том, что насчет одного тот подонок был прав, и направился назад к их столу под снова окуживший его гул толпы.

_Не споешь ли нам еще об ужасающих монстрах и вечной любви, дорогой Лютик?_

_О, но милейшая моя Сабрина, что же заставило тебя подумать, что я прекращу..._

Услышав сдавленный крик, Геральт резко обернулся и увидел, как Лютик оттернул ладонь от руки служанки и попятился назад, его лицо было искажено выражением боли и ужаса. Сердце Геральта затрепетало, и он сделал шаг вперед, прежде чем замереть. Снова этот запах. Страх. Это было неправильно. Лютик застыл на какое-то время, а потом поднял голову, оглядываясь на уставившихся на него людей и на служанку, которая в замешательстве свела брови. Дыхание его дрожало.

– Я... – он уставился на свою руку, не находя слов, и затем краем глаза взглянул на Геральта. Он замотал головой. – П-прошу меня извинить...

Прежде чем Геральту удалось подойти, он исчез за дверью, оставляя того спотыкаться между посетителями таверны в попытках добраться до него. Служанка так и осталась стоять там, и ее выражение лица едва ли могло принадлежать тому, кто на самом деле кого-то извинил. Но она могла обижаться сколько ей было угодно. Геральт почувствовал вибрации воздуха вокруг себя еще перед тем, как открыл дверь и вышел из таверны. Последние лучи солнца освещали улицу, где он увидел Лютика, застывшего на месте словно статуя, стоящего к нему спиной. Геральт нервно сглотнул.

– Лютик?

Нет ответа. Он сжал кулаки и медленно подошел. Из груди барда вырвался звук, напоминающий скулеж. Геральт в растерянности и волении наклонил голову и поднял руку, пальцы его подрагивали.

– С тобой все...

– Нет, _не надо_!.. – крик сорвался с губ Лютика в момент, когда он почувствовал прикосновение Геральта к своей руке, и он рывком отстранился от него, обхватывая себя руками, словно защищаясь. Он увидел, как потемнели глаза Геральта. Его голос дрогнул. – Не надо... меня трогать.

Геральт осознал, что его рука все еще была поднята, словно в попытке схватить пустоту, так что он опустил ее и сильно нахмурился. Какое-то время он ничего не говорил, его взгляд был прикован к глазам Лютика, на которые наворачивались слезы, к его слегка сжавшемся телу, его рукам, сложенным на груди. Затем медальон Геральта снова завибрировал, что на этот раз он заметил. Геральт настороженно огляделся, ища глазами что-то, что он не нашел бы, так как этого там больше не было. Он знал, что оно исчезло, он видел сияние на стене в двух домах отсюда, явно как он знал то, что даже при том, что он ненавидел порталы, он прыгнул бы туда не теряя ни секунды, если бы только портал не был уже деактивирован. Он побежал в сторону сияния и встал перед стеной, задержавшись на секунду, прежде чем прорычать проклятье или десяток и вернуться обратно к барду.

– Покажи мне... – он снова подумал о том, чтобы протянуть руку, но потом увидел, как Лютик делает шаг назад, как будто в страхе, и остановился на полпути, хмыкнув. Не будет он его трогать, никогда не трогал и не понимал, почему именно это желание решило овладеть им сейчас, в самое неподходящее время. Он фыркнул и указал на сложенные руки Лютика. – Покажи свою руку.

Лютик засомневался на мгновение, впервые чувствуя, что не может доверять даже себе. Затем он раскрыл руки, почти трясущиеся, и показал Геральту ладонь, которой он прикоснулся к служанке. Он показал ее и сразу отвел взгляд, не потому, что она выглядела так ужасающе, а потому что он знал, что боль, отдающаяся по всей руке, исходила от красной отметины, с каждой секундой все сильнее обжигающей его кожу.

Он увидел, как Геральт приближается, и вовремя удержался от того, чтобы инстинктивно не сделать шаг назад. Если и был кто-то, кого ему не стоило бояться, это был Геральт. Особенно когда речь заходила о прикосновениях.

Геральт, нервно держа руки при себе, осмотрел отметину. Она выглядела как ожог, это и был ожог. Как будто бард засунул руку в огонь.

– Блять, – он покачал головой и перевел взгляд в сторону, на стену, где ранее был портал. – Чертов ублюдок.

Он взглянул на Лютика, который, замерев, ждал, буркнул что-то и поспешил к таверне.

Лютик подождал пару секунд, а потом вздохнул и, прислоняясь к стене, закрыл глаза. Прекрасно. Просто охуенно. Именно то, что ему сейчас было нужно. Избегать прикосновений к кому-либо, боги знают как долго. Он взглянул на свою ладонь, и тут почувствовал, как его рука тоже горит, прямо там, где Геральт прикоснулся к нему. Он накрыл ладонью ожог под одеждой. Геральт выбрал идеальный момент времени, чтобы начать его трогать. У него вырвался горький смешок. По крайней мере, собственные касания его не обжигали.

_Я бы так сказал: не хочу, чтобы незнакомцы прикасались к моей собственности._

_Его_ собственности? Лютик мог поклясться, что ничего не упустил, и все же, это согревало ему сердце, даже если Геральт и сводил все его существование к _собственности_. Он почти засмеялся сам над собой. Нет, он желал слишком многого, желал слишком отчаянно. Геральт не был хорош в выборе слов, он знал это. Это он просто сгоряча так сказал.

Он вздрогнул, когда Геральт снова вышел из таверны с раздраженным вздохом и прошел мимо него. Он нахмурился в замешательстве.

– Куда...

– Дальше по улице есть целительница.

Лютик не стал задавать бессмысленных вопросов. Он просто пошел следом.

~~

– Ввязываться в неприятности с магом, мудрое решение, отлично справились.

Целительница, посмеиваясь, покачала головой, пока осуществляла поиски по коллекции трав за прилавком, Геральт за ее спиной заворчал в ответ. Лютик дал ей пройти, немного менее грациозно, чем мог бы, если бы не обливался потом из-за страха, что его коснутся. Он нервно сглотнул.

– Все плохо?

Женщина смерила его взглядом и приподняла бровь.

– Ну конечно все плохо, это же проклятье.

Она улыбнулась потемневшим глазам барда.

– Похоже, твой друг не особо хорош в выборе слов, – она указала на Геральта, и Лютик издал короткий смешок, из-за которого поймал на себе взгяд ведьмака, но должного эффекта тот не произвел.

Лютик сложил руки на груди и пожал плечами.

– Должен признать, красноречие – не его сильная сторона. Ой, – он замотал головой, когда Геральт хмыкнул в его сторону, как тот сам заключил, сурово, – ой, не смотри на меня так, Геральт, это ни в коем случае не твоя вина, но тебе нужно лучше подбирать выражения.

Целительница откашлялась и подошла к ним с сосудом в руке.

– К счастью, ничего необратимого, ваш маг просто хотел развлечься. Через неделю или около того это пройдет. Наноси это, – она аккуратно передала Лютику сосуд так, чтобы не прикоснуться к нему, – на ожоги. А до того момента, избегай толпы и физического контакта с кем бы то ни было.

Геральт фыркнул и прежде, чем он успел обдумать это, у него сами собой вырвались слова:

– Он все равно только со мной будет.

На пару секунд повисла тишина, словно после раската грома, и Геральт тяжело сглотнул, украдкой метнув взгляд на Лютика. Бард ничего не сказал, но он был почти уверен, что разглядел слабую улыбку у него на губах. Горькую.

Целительница вскинула брови, рассматривая их, и снова захихикала:

– Я на это рассчитываю. Давайте идите, уже поздно.

Она открыла дверь для Геральта, за которым последовал Лютик, послав ей еще одну улыбку. Она сглотнула и слегка кивнула ему в поддержку. После чего она вздохнула и закрыла дверь.

~~

Было уже заполночь, когда они разложились на своих спальниках. Одна неделя в удалении от людей означала невозможность спать в таверне, особенно в Вызиме, где любое место было переполнено народом. Так что они не только были вынуждены спать на земле, но еще и обходить город, не проходя его насквозь. Для Лютика это было разочарованием. Несмотря на то, что он путешествовал с Геральтом на протяжении всего лета, он никогда не мог отказаться от людей и цивилизации. И все же, он не сказал ни слова. Все равно бы это ни на что не повлияло.

Так что они улеглись там, как будто собирались спать, как будто оба они не ворочались на спальниках по десять раз как минимум, чтобы в итоге устроиться на спине и смотреть в небо. Оба молчали. Бывали времена, когда тишина между ними была комфортной, после того, как Геральт выступал в роли хорошего слушателя предшествующей болтовни или песни, а удовлетворенный Лютик откладывал лютню и сидел молча, или немного напевал что-то, пока не слишком уставал, чтобы больше не спать. Однако в данный момент тишина между ними ни в каком смысле не была комфортной. Лютик ощущал необходимость высказаться, как будто он не болтал весь день, и все же он ничего не говорил, потому что то был один из тех редких моментов его недолгой жизни, когда он действительно не знал, что сказать. Он тихо шмыгнул носом и взглянул на Геральта, лежащего рядом с ним. Ведьмак выглядел довольным, или по меньшей мере ничем не обеспокоенным, и хотя это его никогда не останавливало от начала разговора, даже одностороннего, сейчас он не решался, словно боялся, что Геральт сорвется на него за то, что тот посмел заговорить. Словно это была его вина.

– Болит?

Он вздрогнул и с удивлением снова посмотрел на ведьмака. На мгновение он был настолько ошеломлен инициативой к разговору со стороны Геральта, что не понял, о чем тот говорил.

– Что?

Геральт повернул голову и уставился на него, его глаза сияли в лунном свете.

– Твоя рука, она болит? – его голос был низким и, к еще большему удивлению Лютика, более мяким, чем он наверно вообще когда-либо слышал.

– О, – сказал он так, как будто с первого раза не понял, и поймал взгляд Геральта, из-за которого у него по коже пробежали мурашки. Он покачал головой и поднял руку, рассматривая ее.

– Немного болит, да. Но, – он слегка улыбнулся, – мазь целительницы по большей мере облегчила боль.

Геральт хмыкнул и, позволив своему взгляду задержаться на барде еще немного, снова направил глаза в небо. Он все еще злился, разумеется, этот клятый маг не только домогался Лютика, но к тому же наслал на него проклятье только за то, что его прервали. Только за то, что Геральт решил использовать не те слова. Нет, гнев теперь отступил, но то, что пришло на его место, было виной. Виной, которая росла с каждым разом, когда он смотрел в эти глаза, которые топили его в своей пучине, и видел частичку их яркости омраченной пеленой дискомфорта. Он хотел убедить себя, что это было лишь от боли. Но у него не получалось. Потому что он знал, что эта пелена стала только больше заметна после того, как они покинули дом целительницы. Лютик был без сомнения напуган. Он был человеком спонтанным, непредсказуемым, даже с Геральтом, когда похлопывал его по плечу или держал за руку. Такого рода прикосновения Геральт никогда не мог предсказать. Так что он понимал, он знал, что бард, должно быть, сейчас сдерживает себя, и он знал, что ему это совсем не нравится. Все же, тут было еще что-то. Что-то, что он все никак не мог уловить.

_Он все равно только со мной будет._

Лютик был напуган, это верно. Но Геральту казалось, что он был еще и опечален, как будто то, что ведьмак сказал тогда, не должно было быть произнесено. Он жалел о том, что сказал это, он больше всех остальных жаждал этого прикосновения. Но он не мог ничего сказать насчет Лютика. Не знал, опасался ли тот прикасаться к нему, а еще... хотел ли он.

– По крайней мере это ненадолго, – вздохнул Лютик пару минут спустя и вскинул бровями. – Это будет легко, одна неделя с тобой.

Он захихикал, он хотел, чтобы вышло забавно, но его слова прозвучали горько.

Геральт мог бы промолчать в ответ на это, если бы не был полным идиотом.

– Да, через неделю ты сможешь вернуться к своим заигрываниям и всякому такому.

Какого хрена.

Он может быть поморщился бы, если бы не умел сдерживать себя.

Какого. Хрена. Он серьезно раздумывал о том, чтобы больше никогда не разговаривать, никогда. Ему не должно быть дозволено. Это в большинстве случаев приводило к хаосу. И из всех людей он последний, кто должен говорить такое. Затем он осознал.

Ревность. Он ревновал.

Ах, это ли не был его старый товарищ, ебучая опрометчивость.

Он взглянул на Лютика, как будто его взгляд мог бы превратить то, что он сказал, в шутку. Но увидел, как глаза того потемнели еще сильнее, и хотя он все еще не мог понять почему, он так ненавидел видеть это. Бард безрадостно посмеялся и покачал головой.

– Да... – он сглотнул ком в горле. Он знал, что не должен удивляться. И все же, его сердце пропустило удар. Не в первый раз. Определенно не в последний. Он еще раз взглянул на Геральта, но его взгляд слишком помутился, чтобы различить хоть тень шутки на его лице. Однако он улыбнулся, он всегда улыбался. – Спокойной ночи, Геральт.

После чего он отвернулся и, прямо перед тем как закрыть глаза, услышал, фырканье Геральта, и если бы он сам не был дураком, то догадался бы, что ведьмак немедленно пожалел о том, что ляпнул. Впрочем, он был дураком.

Спустя пару минут он спал.

~~

– БЛЯТЬ!

Крик ведьмака заставил поморщиться Лютика, который сжался за деревом, затаив дыхание, и он обдумывал свой порыв высунуться посмотреть, из-за чего Геральт закричал с такой, как Лютику показалось, болью. Он слышал рычание варга за своей спиной, наверное, уже на безопасной дистанции, но его все еще трясло от ужаса после встречи лицом к лицу с одной из этих тварей и того, как он едва избежал зубов, нацелившихся разорвать его в клочья. Он попытался прислушаться к происходящему сквозь оглушающие звуки трепещущего в его груди сердца и дыхания, вырывающееся из легких затрудненными хрипами. Он услышал, как лезвие меча рассекает воздух и рвет кровавую плоть. Пронзительный вой эхом прокатился по лесу. Лютик задрожал.  
  
А потом тишина. Он бы охарактеризовал ее как мертвую, если был бы в настроении шутить. И все же факт того, что тишина в самом деле была мертвецкая, заставил его сердце екнуть от страха, и он заерзал на своем месте, все еще дрожа от ужаса. Его голова выглянула из-за ствола дерева. Ему показалось, что все замерло, даже листва деревьев, которая до этого шелестела на ночном ветерке. Все, кроме темной фигуры, но она, как он понял, на самом деле особо не двигалась, не считая тяжелого дыхания, из-за которого плечи ходили вверх и вниз в мучительных вздохах. Что-то жидкое капало на землю. Он выждал еще секунду, чтобы убедиться, что варг мертв. Тогда он поднялся на ноги, слекга опираясь на ствол дерева. Его голос прозвучал почти как шепот.

– Геральт?

Ему показалось, что Геральт слегка повернулся на звук своего имени. Да, на мгновение он подумал это. Но затем плечи ведьмака резко опустились, колени его подкосились, и он рухнул лицом вниз на грязную землю. Раздался крик.

Лютик сам не понял, как быстро он оказался на коленях рядом с ним. На секунду паника затуманила его сознание, и хотя с ними уже далеко не в первый раз такое случалось, сказать по правде, одному Лютику было известно, как его сердце замирало каждый раз, когда он обнаруживал Геральта раненным и почти без сознания.

Он не думал.

Поэтому он схватил Геральта за плечи и перевернул его на спину. А потом закричал.

Не потому, что состояние Геральта было настолько плачевно, это также было невпервой, и если так подумать, он видел и хуже. Нет, он закричал в агонии из-за того, что и думать забыл о своих руках, и хоть неделя почти и прошла, на пару секунд волна боли захлестнула все его тело, сгибая его пополам, а потом сконцентрировалась только в руках. Они полностью онемели. Он хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, затем перевел взгляд на свои ладони, заалевшие как огонь. Потом еще один хрип со стороны Геральта вернул его к реальности, он повернулся к нему и увидел, как золотые глаза исчезли под быстро опустившимися веками. Он замотал головой.

– Нет, нет, нет, Геральт, сейчас тебе нельзя так, я не могу... – он попытался прикоснуться к лицу ведьмака, но руки зависли в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица, пока Лютик отчаянно пытался найти способ вернуть его в сознание. – Бля, Геральт, даже не смей, не закрывай свои чертовы глаза... Да блять!

Он запрокинул голову назад со смиренным вздохом, когда Геральт пробурчал что-то в последний раз и обмяк, лишая барда любой надежды на то, что он сам поднимется. Лютик, не двигаясь, снова посмотрел на ведьмака, чувствуя, как дрожат руки, которые он прижал к своим бедрам. Он нервно сглотнул, попытался убедить себя в том, что найдет решение. И все же, он не мог. Они были в километрах от города, и Лютик не планировал оставлять тут Геральта одного. Плотва была привязана к дереву на поляне, где они остановились на ночлег, не так далеко отсюда, но достаточно далеко, чтобы нести туда ведьмака на себе. Он глубоко вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками, игнорируя то, что они были все в грязи. С его губ сорвался звук, похожий на рыдание.

– Бля, бля, бля...

Другого пути не было, и он это знал. И лучше бы ему с этим смириться, пока не поздно. Он бросил на Геральта еще один взгляд, провел рукой по своим волосам, закрыл глаза и вздохнул. _Хорошо. Все будет хорошо._ Он откашлялся, прикусил губу и наклонился, хватая руку Геральта и перекидывая ее себе через плечо. Он подавил крик, сделал глубокий вдох. Обхватил рукой Геральта за талию и встал на ноги. Геральт был тяжелым, он прилегал к телу Лютика с правой стороны, обжигая его, вызывая у него желание закричать и сжаться калачиком. Вместо этого он зарычал, его сердце чуть не остановилось. Он немного постоял на месте, буквально ощущая пожирающий его огонь, всеми силами сопротивляясь желанию упасть. Он выдохнул и задержал дыхание. _Хорошо. По шагу за раз._

_Все хорошо. Все хорошо._

Все было хорошо с каждым шагом. Даже если иногда от забывал сдержать крик или стон. Даже если когда ему удавалось их сдерживать, он так сильно прикусывал губу, что шла кровь. Даже если жжение от слез в его глазах могло посоперничать с ожогами на коже. Даже если его колени подкашивались, и он то и дело спотыкался, но не смел даже на секунду задуматься о том, чтобы остановиться или скинуть с себя тело Геральта, потому что он знал, что если остановится, то уже не сможет подняться. Даже если боль переросла в данность и стала настолько обыденной, что он почти и привык к ней. Даже если он всхлипывал.

_Все хорошо, все хорошо._

Все было хорошо.

~~

Он почти нежно опустил Геральта на землю, когда добрался до поляны, и, ощущая свое тело свободным от тяжести и огня, он с плачем упал на колени. Его грудь двигалась с трудом. Услышав ржание, он слабо приподнял голову и увидел как Плотва, все еще привязанная к дереву, бьет копытами по земле. Он фыркнул.

– Да, я знаю, просто... – он закрыл глаза и откинул назад волосы, спадающие ему на лоб, ощущая боль по всему телу от каждого движения. Плотва, фыркая, опустила голову. Он судорожно сглотнул. – Дай мне только отдышаться...

К своему искреннему удивлению, сквозь свист в ушах, который видимо был застрявшими в его горле всхлипами, он услышал ручей, протекающий неподалеку. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Геральта, все еще лежащего без сознания рядом с ним. Он понимал, что не сможет обработать рану, покрытую грязью, с уже почти лужей крови под телом Геральта. Ему нужно было отмыть его от грязи.  
  
Мысль о том, чтобы отключиться на месте, делу совсем не помогала. Все его тело практически онемело, ему казалось, что он ощущает, как ожоги дошли до костей. В этот момент он боялся даже представить, как выглядел бы в зеркале. Слезы обжигали его щеки, или, возможно, то были следы с того раза, когда он припал к плечу ведьмака, пока тащил его, – он уже не мог разобрать. В любом случае, это не имело никакого значения. Он бы уже давно свалился на землю из-за боли, если бы не Геральт. Он знал, что не может оставить его сейчас. Он пока не мог позволить себе сдаться.

Так что он вздохнул, собрал все свои силы и снова, как будто уже в сотый раз, поднялся на ноги. Деревья слегка поплыли у него перед глазами. Он покачнулся и замотал головой. Он сможет это сделать.  
  
Он медленными шагами подошел к Плотве и нежно погладил ее гриву, пока искал в седельных сумках повязки и светлую ткань, найдя которые, поблагодарил богов за то, что ему не пришлось рвать свои рубашки для обработки ран Геральта. Затем он прохромал несколько метров до ручья, изо всех сил старясь игнорировать желание коленей снова отказать, возрастающее с каждым шагом.

Когда его руки опустились в холодную воду, он возволил себе всхлипнуть. Если бы он продержался дольше, чем ожидал, то наверняка бы окунулся туда с головой. Это не облегчило боль, только сняло жжение. Но даже этого было достаточно. У него все еще был сосуд от целительницы.  
  
Влажная ткань по большей части убрала грязь с тела Геральта и открыла взгляду укус варга, который вонзил зубы поперек талии ведьмака. Наверно он изо всех сил дергал головой в попытке отрвать себе кусок плоти. От вида сочащейся крови Лютик зашипел и вытер ее остатками чистой ткани. Затем он нервно сглотнул.

Он знал, что последует далее.

Ну еще бы.

Он взял сосуд с мазью Геральта и запустил в нее пальцы. Сделал глубокий вдох и так и не выпустил воздух из легких. После этого он нанес мазь.  
  
Не будь он человеком упрямым, он бы свалился без сознания от волны абсолютной боли. Однако он был тем еще упрямцем, либо это, либо его любовь к Геральту была слишком сильна, чтобы оставить работу неоконченной. Он не плакал, несмотря на то, что слезы выступали в уголках его глаз. Он не кричал, несмотря на то, как беспощадно душили его рыдания. Он просто втирал мазь в рану, пытаясь не терять связь с ощущением движений своих рук, а затем перевернул Геральта на бок, чтобы наложить повязку вокруг его талии.

Теперь он закончил.

Со стоном, он сделал глубокий вдох, и даже это теперь обжигало его. Может быть ожоги действительно уже добрались до его костей, и он осознал, что это заботит его куда меньше, чем, наверное, следовало. Но у него нехватало смелости даже на мысли о передвижении. Он не смог, даже если бы захотел. Собственная кожа казалась ему чужой, как если бы от был спрятан в одеялах замужней женщины, пытающейся укрыть его от супруга. Он бы рассмеялся от этой мысли, если бы у него были силы хотя бы на то, чтобы сделать еще один вдох.

Но сил не было.

Так что он позволил своему телу упасть на землю, и через пару секунд мир погрузился во тьму.

~~

Ночь выдалась тихой. Тихой не в смысле молчаливой и душной, а в смысле умиротворенной и приятной. Это была приятная ночь, да. Геральт мог бы и сам это признать, полируя свой меч и слушая потрескивание костра, тихий перебор струн лютни и мягкий голос, аккомпанирующий песне цикад. Ему нравились подобные ночи. От них у него становилось телпо на душе, а в груди рождалось чувство уверенности. Такие ночи успокаивали его.

Он знал, как такие ночи обычно проходили. Лютик еще немного занимался написанием музыки, пел несколько песен, а затем зевал и откладывал лютню в сторону. После этого он не отправлялся сразу спать, не в такую ночь. Напротив, он не ложился дольше обычного, сидя на бревне рядом с Геральтом и разговаривая, и иногда Геральт тоже принимал участие в беседе или просто отвечал на вопросы щедрым количеством слов, если был в хорошем расположении духа. А если не был, Лютик не возражал, он либо продолжал болтовню, либо любовался звездами. Он также не возражал против того, чтобы самому молчать, потому что иногда и тишина могла быть комфортной.  
  
Так что он оставался. Геральт большую часть времени не понимал, почему – он знал, что был не лучшим компаньоном или вообще вызывающим интерес человеком. Но все же, ему казалось, что в такие ночи от тела Лютика исходило больше тепла, чем обычно, и он думал о том, что может быть, возможно, Лютик так чувствовал себя в безопасности. В безопасности и покое и... и, возможно, чувствовал что-то еще, что он не мог точно определить, но это было что-то ему знакомое.

То была одна из тех ночей. Или он надеялся, что это была она. Костер все так же трещал, Лютик все так же пел и подбирал мелодии, он все еще был рядом с ним. За исключением того, что теперь он сидел немного дальше, чем обычно. А движения Геральта были аккуратней обычного, пока он полировал свой меч так, чтобы случайно не задеть локтем барда. Ему все так же было тепло, все так же спокойно. Но все же нечто, что он мог охарактеризовать только как страх, таилось в уголке его сознания, страх сделать какое-нибудь неверное движение, как будто когда-либо раньше он его делал. Это, вкупе со знанием того, что даже если он не сделает неверного движения, Лютик также не сможет сделать верного. Потому что это обожжет.

Прошло четыре дня.

Все так же, Лютик сидел рядом с ним и, как Геральт мог предвидеть, он убрал лютню в сторону и смотрел на него.

Погодите.

Этого он не предвидел.

Лютик смотрел на него и, как Геральт мог краем глаза заметить, почти улыбался. У него был вопрос, должен был быть. Зачем бы еще он так пялился?

– Ну давай.

Это должен был быть вопрос. Однако Лютик хихикнул и замотал головой.

– О, нет, пустяки, мне просто, – он указал на меч в руке Геральта, – мне нравится, как ты заботишься о своем мече, это как будто... – он слегка прищурился и поджал губы. – Как будто это человек.

Геральт бы замер в момент, когда осознал, что запах барда отдавал нежной горечью, если бы не умел контролировать себя. Вместо этого, он хмыкнул и продолжил полировать клинок, хоть и был уверен в том, что тот уже чист, как поверхность реки. Как вдруг он почувствовал что-то у своего лица, резко повернул голову и только увидел, как бард отшатнулся от него. Его рука, застывшая в воздухе рядом с лицом Геральта, затем медленно опустилась. Лютик откашлялся.

– Ох бля, это было близко, – нервно рассмеялся он и потер ладони друг о друга. – Извини, я немного увлекся... Правда, Геральт, я могу разговаривать с тобой без того, чтобы ты на меня смотрел, но мне нужно как минимум иметь возможность видеть твое лицо не скрытым этими струящимися волосами.

Его пальцы подрагивали. Геральт вскинул бровь, но ничего не ответил. Надо признать, он не был в хорошем расположении духа. Кроме того, он не до конца был уверен в том, что проблема Лютика заключалась в спрятанном лице. Бард умел хорошо лгать, но Геральт уже выучил, как он пах, когда врал. Он умел хорошо лгать, но не ему.  
  
– Ты не любитель прикосновений, верно? – Геральт продолжал молчать и уже мог различить все созвездия, отражающиеся в лезвии его меча. Лютик предпочитал смотреть прямо в ночное небо. – Я имею в виду, многие вещи трогать приятно, например, траву, лепестки цветов, чистые простыни, ткани, даже кожу человека, а не только сморщенных монстров, которых ты лишаешь голов... – он состроил задумчивое лицо, а затем пожал плечами. – Нет, ты не любитель прикосновений.

По правде сказать, даже если Геральт и был бы в хорошем расположении духа, он бы не знал, как ответить. Он почувствовал, как прежний страх в нем растет, но в этот раз это, вероятно, был страх того, что последует дальше. На этот раз он ничего не мог предвидеть. Он отказывался признавать это чувство, он просто знал, что оно есть. Это был абсурд. Что еще мог сказать Лютик?

– Когда это не относится, разве что, к твоей собственности, – теперь он мог ощутить, как взгляд Лютика обратился к нему, и ему казалось, что эта пара голубых глаз, неотрывно смотрящих на него, туманно намекала об ожогах на коже барда. Лютик усмехнулся. – Верно?  
  
Он резко поднял голову.

– Лютик, ложись спать.

Он увидел, как улыбка исчезает с лица барда, и часть его чуть не взвыла от этого. Другая его часть решила тчательнее поработать над высказываниями, когда это закончится. Однако каким-то образом, доминирующая из трех частей предположила, что лучшим будет ему опустить голову, чтобы выглядеть безразличным, так он и поступил. Он слышал, как Лютик резко выдохнул, а затем встал, направляясь к спальнику. Его собственное сердце насмехалось над ним.

Цикады продолжали петь.

~~

_Лютик?_

_Эй, Лють, открой глаза._

_Лютик._

_Лютик!_

Он вздрогнул, издал нечто похожее на всхлип и разлепил глаза, звук его имени все еще отдавался в его ушах. Солнечные лучи, проникающие через кроны деревьев, ослепили его, и он прищурился, чтобы распознать фигуру, на коленях склонившуюся над ним.

– Что? – его голос больше напоминал хрип, он ощутил сухость в горле, сравнимую с пустыней. Он поднял себя в сидячее положение и тогда, _ох блять, так вот что_ , воспоминания о прошлой ночи накрыли его с такой же силой, с какой в его тело вернулась боль. Он застонал.  
  
– Ты в порядке?

По какой-то причиние, он уже знал ответ.

– Ну конечно я порядке, все в порядке, почему... – он умолк, когда поднял руку, чтобы потереть глаза, и, не учитывая того, что она оказалась грязнее, чем он помнил, почувтсвовал горячие слезы на своих пальцах. Он нахмурился.

– Лютик.

До этого момента он не задумывался о голосе, говорившим с ним. А ему следовало бы, во-первых потому, что данный голос редко говорил без его инициативы, а во-вторых, по ощущениям, он не слышал его подозительно долгое время. Он помотал головой, поморгал, пока его зрение не прояснилось, и взглянул на фигуру перед собой. Его сердце пропустило удар.  
  
– Геральт, ты очнулся! – он бы обнял его, точно бы обнял, потому что чувствовал, что его все его тело стремилось к нему, но он тут же сдержался. Ну хоть так, хотя бы так. – Ты оправился? Должен был, я позаботился о ране, как только мог, ну и огромные же зубы у этой херни...

– Лютик, прекрати.

Он замолк, наверное впервые из-за того, что ему так сказали, уставился на Геральта и понял, что тот смотрит в ответ. Он был благодарен покрывающей его лицо грязи за то, что она скрывала румянец. А потом он вспомнил.

Оглядел себя.

Ох. Он был в грязи весь с ног до головы.  
  
Он замотал головой, попытался подняться на ноги, покачнулся и прислонился к дереву. Его мысли были подобны клубку пряжи, который он пытался распутать, но похоже, что безуспешно. Он тяжело дышал.

– Там рядом есть ручей, я думаю, нам обоим не помешало бы ополоснуться.

– Лютик, черт подери, посмотри на меня!

Это было уже приличное количество раз, когда Геральт назвал его имя. Он повернулся к нему, растерянно шмыгнув носом. Геральт стоял прямо перед ним и еле заметно шипел. Потом он подошел ближе. Лютик мог поклясться, что глаза его были ярче солнца.

– Ты что натворил?

А что он натворил?  
  
Он нервно сглотнул и посмотрел на свою руку. Она была пылающе красной, и _ой, все еще больно_. Его глаза снова метнулись к Геральту, и в этот раз он весь сжался. Инстинктивно. Но он это сделал.

– Я тебя отнес.

– Блять, Лютик.

Геральт сделал шаг назад, страдальчески возвел глаза к небу и снова посмотрел на барда. Он ничего не говорил. Однако Лютик не являлся дураком в вопросах, касающихся Геральта. Он знал, как расшифровать каждый оттенок тьмы в этих золотых глазах. А данный оттенок напоминал отчаяние и беспокойство и... печаль.

Его поток мыслей внезапно оборвался, словно его молния ударила. Нет, это ему опреденно не нравилось. Ему не нравился этот оттенок. И сейчас он предназначался ему? Он прикусил губу и опустил голову. Он слышал, как его сердце колотится в груди. В конце концов, он же ничего плохого не сделал. Просто отнес его.  
  
Как будто он не должен был этого делать.

Он кивнул, по большей части самому себе.

– Я... Я схожу помоюсь... Чтобы я мог нанести мазь.

Он сделал шаг, затем два, и тут боль снова взяла над ним верх, и он споткнулся, рухнул, выставив руки вперед, чтобы не упасть самому. Только и они не коснулись земли, а Лютик внезапно осознал, что его поймали сильные руки, и замер. Он посмотрел на Геральта, склонившегося над ним, увидел его широко раскрытые от страха глаза.  
  
Это было оно.

Неверное движение.

Он рывком отстранился, оттолкнул ведьмака от себя, ахнув. Потом снова остановился как вкопанный. Потому что он чувствовал боль, да. Но она была такой же, как и прежде. И он не чувствовал жжения. Он медленно поднял голову, словно боясь.

– Геральт?

Руки Геральта зависли в воздухе, и он все еще их не опускал, и вдруг Лютик увидел, как темный оттенок в его глазах растворяется. Его седце пропустило удар. Медленно, мучительно медленно, с трепетом, он также поднял руку, протягивая ее к руке Геральта, но не хватая, а только позволяя кончикам их пальцев соприкоснуться. От этого было тепло, да, но тепло было ровно таким, каким он его себе представлял. Оно не обжигало.

Верное движение.

Он всхлипнул.

Потом, задыхаясь и не думая ни о чем, он снова, спотыкаясь, подался вперед и обхватил Геральта руками, но в ту же секунду пожалел об этом. Это же все-таки был Геральт. Но затем он позволил себе расслабить плечи, когда почувтствовал сильные руки, обнимающие его спину. И он знал, боги, он был уверен, что услышал смех Геральта. И он тоже засмеялся, громко, как будто для того, чтобы отпустить крик, который он сдерживал очень, очень долго. Он спрятал свое лицо на плече ведьмака и зарыдал, зарыдал, и теперь ему было абсолютно плевать на боль, потому что все было позади, и он все еще был вместе с Геральтом, да, но он прикасался к нему, он _обнимал_ его, и Геральт обнимал его в ответ. Позади, все уже было позади.

Все было позади, когда они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, все было позади, когда Геральт почувствовал мягкие губы, неуверенно прикасающиеся к его губам, и он _осознал_ и не сопротивлялся ни секунды, все было позади, когда Лютик почувствовал, что ему отвечают на поцелуй, и ох, и он отдался поцелую. Все было позади. И все-таки это было только началом.

~~

– Мне следует почаще навлекать на себя проклятья, если ты собираешься после этого так обо мне заботиться, – последние слова Лютика утонули в зевке, и он рассмеялся, когда услышал ворчание Геральта за своей спиной.

– Даже не смей.

Вода в ручье была холодной, но тем не менее идеальной для такого теплого дня. По крайней мере, она смыла грязь и кровь, а ее прохлада сделала трудным для Лютика тот момент, когда им нужно было выходить. Но он больше не мог жаловаться. Ожоги все еще остались, да, покрывали красным всю правую часть его тела и немного слева, и они болели, и потребуется еще приличное количество мази и еще неделя на то, чтобы они сошли с кожи. Но все-таки теперь он был в порядке, и если его не подводило его воображение, он мог сказать, что чувствовал, как его тело заживало все лучше и лучше каждый раз, когда руки Геральта наносили мазь на его плечи после того, как тот мягко целовал каждую отметину.  
  
Шершавые пальцы прошлись по основанию его шеи и опустились дальше вниз к его груди, рука остановилась над сердцем. По его телу пробежали мурашки.

– Я закончил, – Геральт знал, что его голос звучал мягко и, должно быть, прошло уже достаточно времени с тех пор, как он слышал себя таким, но он не пытался изменить это. Напротив, он прислонился спиной к дереву и притянул Лютика к себе так, чтобы голова барда покоилась на его плече. Он улыбнулся его довольному мурлыканью, и прижался губами к виску. – Ты слишком упрям для своего же блага.

Лютик драматично ахнул и посмотрел на него, и Геральт знал, что любовь, переполняющая его васильково-голубые глаза, была той же, и такой же невозможно глубокой, что и всегда, только вот он был дураком.  
  
– Сказал тот, кто зарывает свои чувства так глубоко, что боится выпускать их на волю, – он захихикал от того, как Геральт закатил глаза, и протянул руку к лицу ведьмака.

Геральт наклонился навстречу, прикасаясь губами ко внутренней стороне запястья. Потом фыркнул.

– Спасибо, – этого было недостаточно, колючки вины в его сердце говорили о том, что этого было недостаточно. В конце концов, он был тем, кто всегда неправильно подбирал слова. – И прости меня за...

– Ой, тебе не за что извиняться, олух, – Лютик слегка похлопал его по щеке, из-за чего Геральт нахмурился, но затем его взгляд снова смягчился, когда он увидел улыбку барда. – В вопросах чувств сожаления ни к чему.

Лютик повернулся на месте, чтобы лучше его видеть, и их глаза встретились.

– Но пожалуйста, – он покачал головой, – даже не думай преследовать того мага. Нам больше не нужно нарываться на него.  
  
Геральт задумался об этом на мгновение, а потом вскинул бровь, улыбка тронула кончики его губ.

– Нет, нам это не нужно... – он пожал плечами в ответ на довольный кивок Лютика. – Йеннифер же, с другой стороны...

– Ой, ты невозможен!

Смех Лютика был заглушен поцелуем, когда Геральт прижался к его губам своими. Лютик запустил руку в его волосы, пока ладонь Геральта выводила узоры у него на груди.

Прикасаясь у нему, ощущая подушечками пальцев каждый сантиметр его кожи, обжигая с каждым палящим касанием, но не болью, больше не болью, а нежностью, спокойствием и любовью.  
  
И боги, как долго и как сильно они жаждали этого касания.

_Прикоснись ко мне, Геральт. Пожалуйста._

Его собственность. _Его_.

Геральт решил, что _его_ было лучшим выбором слова, который он когда-либо делал.


End file.
